Everything I Knew
by DanH2010
Summary: ok, alice goes out for a drive and crashes,just a note chapter 3-5 i hated writing them bt them were important to the story sorry : i no i'm evil!
1. the crash

Alice was driving back home, she had been at Mara all day. It had been one thing after another there today. Yet another vet had left them in the lurch so as a favour to her brother she'd agreed to help out. She wrinkled her nose at her clothes, he owed her big time! She decided not to think about Mara anymore. She wanted a hot bath, food and Danny - not necessarily in that order either. Oh Danny she thought, I've missed you today. She smiled they'd been engaged for 2 months, in another 2 months they'd be married and she just couldn't wait. I'd left my engagement ring back at home, knowing my luck I'd lose it at Mara and be heartbroken. As I'm thinking about Danny I start remembering the early days the rabies outbreak, jealousy over Terry and Vanessa, the giraffe. I owe that giraffe ALOT! Danny's here because of him, she'd never forget that night. The rain, the thunder, the noises, the smell of diesel sweat and Danny's blood! She was actually riding in the truck they crashed Danny had been sitting where she was sitting,

"Oh I'm creeped out now." she said shifting in her seat. She then thought of the time she first told him she loved him, his face went from one of confusion to pure joy, then he kissed her. She'd never forget the shivers down her spine when he did it. They still happened nearly 2 years later. Oh how she loved him more than she needed the air she breathed.

Alice felt the wind in her long black hair, ok so maybe I'm driving a little bit too fast but the roads are clear and I'm eager to get home. I'd phoned Danny before I'd left Mara to tell him I was on my way home. I'd been abit suggestive on the phone to him about what I'd wanted. I laughed out loud. If he'd been the type to blush he be 5 different shades of purple by now. I heard a revving behind me and felt the back of her truck get clipped.

"Idiots!" they sped past her.

She decided to slow her truck now, she was eager to get home but not too eager to risk her life. She eased her foot off the gas pedal but it was too late. She heard the crunching of metal and realised the truck in front of her had crashed. She only had a split second to react she swerved and thankfully missed the vehicle but the car jack-knifed and momentum carried her further, suddenly the truck overturned, Alice felt a chrunch and all was silent.


	2. back at home

Danny was sat at the kitchen table papers all around him, he had his vows in one hand and his wedding surprise to Alice in the other.

"Which one do I start first?" I ask myself.

On the one hand his vows are important, but he hadn't even started his surprise yet. He didn't even know WHAT his surprise was yet he just knew he had to do something. He was sure one day she'd wake up and realise she didn't love him. How could she? She's just perfection! She just fits me. She's like the missing piece of my soul. I know as sure as I know my own name that I'd risk everything to be with her.

"Oh great, that can be one of my vows." he quickly scribbled it down. He wasn't usually good with words but he'd been adamant with Alice that they should write their own vows for each other. She tried to tell him that it's fine but he wasn't hearing it.

He glanced at his watch. Alice is late! Where is she he wondered. He thought back to the phone call about an hour ago, his face grew hot just thinking about it. He gathered his papers. He didn't want Alice to see what he was doing. He walked to the front door and glanced out. Nope she hadn't arrived and went to check on the animals. Should I telephone Rowan maybe she'd been called back in an emergency. He'd give her 15 minutes, then whether Alice liked it or not he was phoning Rowan.

*****

All was quiet, no animals calls split the air. The scene looked like a set from a movie. A animal, obviously dead, half under a car, it's neck lay at a un-natural angle. A man half flung through his windshield and Alice, her truck had completely flipped and was upside down, thankfully she wasn't pinned although she didn't notice. She's slumped in a crumpled heap, her arm awkwardly lying by her side. She's sandwiched between the chairs and the dashboard, her eyes are closed and blood is seeping from a wound in her head.

*****

20 minutes later and still no word. I'm pacing on the veranda. "Where is she, Where is she?" I've already tried the radio - numerous times, no response.

"Danny stop pacing man your making me dizzy!" Dupe said, his voice was slurred.

"I don't think so mate, it's the alcohol making you dizzy Dupe." I checked my watch again. That's it I'm telephoning Mara I cant stand it!.

I punched in the number for Mara convinced I'd hear Alice's voice laughing on the other end, chiding me for worrying. It rang and dis-appointment filled me when I heard Rowan's voice,

"Danny, Alice left ages ago!" Rowan said.

"You didn't radio her back for some reason?"

"Nope we all fine down here."

"Do you know if she left her radio behind?"

"I'm sure she didn't she was twiddling with it before she left."

"Ok mate, I'll phone you when she gets home, ok."

"Ok talk to you later."

I went in search of Dupe, "She left Mara ages ago!" I grabbed my rifle. "I'm going looking for her and I'm going to wring her neck for ignoring the radio!" I tried to muster a smile but I was too worried. I was just about to walk out of the house when the phone rang, I looked back. Olivia picked up

"Hello, Leopards Den, Olivia speaking." she suddenly went white.

"Liv, Who is it?" I asked. She looked at me and asked me to take the phone.

"I need to speak to Dupe." she said, he voice shook slightly. Her hand shook as she handed me the phone. I wondered what was going on, was it her dad?

"Hello, this is Danny."

"Mr Trevanion, this is Glen Afric Hospital."

"H..hospital?" I stuttered.

"We have a woman here named Alice Collins, We can see from her records that you are named as her next of kin."

Oh my God Alice "What is it, What's wrong?"

"I think it's best if you get here right away." she never said the words but I heard clearly, to say goodbye. I know that's what she meant.

"Dupe, Dupe." a small voice whispered. "I need to talk to you."

"Hey Livvie, grab a pew." he answered.

"There's been a phone call from the hospital, I bet it's about Alice the receptionist made it sound bad," she paused and whispered ."Really bad. I'm worried Dupe!" Dupe was surprised, Olivia didn't usually act like this, especially about Alice, I mean they warmed to each other but they were along way off from a close relationship.

"Don't you worry Liv, you know how hospitals are, you only need a sticking plaster and they act like your dying." I saw her flinch at the final word.

"She'll be fine, she's getting married in a few months, you think Alice would let anything drag her away from her wedding?"

"I suppose not, what about Charlotte? She'll realise if her mother doesn't come home tonight."

We both looked over as a door slammed. Danny had jumped into the truck, I looked at dupe, he could read the worry in my eyes.

"Might be best to tell her that her mother had a lot to do and is staying at Mara tonight."

"Yeah I'll go tell her, thanks Dupe."

"No bother Livvie, remember don't worry everything will be fine." I nodded.

I walk off to go find Charlotte, I was still unsure, last time I got told everything would be fine they were wrong. Last time I got told everything was fine was the day my mother died. It was happening again, my mother had left and never came back and now Charlottes mother is doing the same. I was finally growing to accept Alice, to like Alice she couldn't leave now. I don't think Danny could take it!

*****

I arrived at the hospital and asked at the hospital for Alice Collins. "She's in Room 206 sir, it's upstairs." I rush over to the lift and press the button, impatiently I press it again, would it be quicker to take the stairs? My question was left unanswered as the door whooshes open and I hear the bell. I stalk inside and press 2, nothing happens,

"Come on!" and I press 2 again, I got a funny look from a orderly but I didn't care. The doors close with a swish and I feel the lift begin to move. It doesn't calm me though. I need to get to Alice.

We finally arrive at floor 2 and I walk out of the elevator. I walk quickly down to Room 206.

I enter and my heart fills with love. She's awake, she's talking, she's FINE! I exhale the breathe I'd been holding. She's sat up on her bed, her arms in a sling and I can see some stitches in the back of her head but apart from that she's fine. I quickly rush over to her and grab her, she stiffens slightly but I didn't notice. "Oh my God Alice, I'm so happy your ok, I've been so worried!"

She pulled back and looked into my eyes, her blue eyes were cloudy and confused,

"Do I know you?" she asked

"Oh NO no-no-no-no.!"

**AN i really don't like having 2 torture Alice and Danny, it jst makes 4 a good story, ok so maybe i like torturing them jst a lil bit :) please review you guys r great x**


	3. At hospital

"Alice!? Your ok aren't you, of course you know me I'm Danny!" this is a joke right, in a minute her face is going to crack with smiles and she's gonna shout GOTCHA! I wait but her expression never changes.

"I'm fine, sorry I don't know a Danny, you must have me mixed up with someone else." she smiled at me again.

"Mr Trevanion would you like to step outside?

"Oh, hello Mr Trevanion, I'm Alice Collins I'm here to help you with the Rabies outbreak."

"Mr Trevanion outside please NOW!"

Danny was confused Rabies, He felt himself being led outside, his eyes never left Alice. "Rabies" he said.

Once outside he explained, "We dealt with the outbreak 2 years ago, Alice solved it!"

"Look, Mr Trevanion……"

"Call me Danny, I interrupted."

"Danny," he said. Alice has been in a serious car accident, to be honest, I'm surprised she wasn't killed, her neck could have been broken!" I paled. The doctor carried on,

"She has something called retrograde post trauma amnesia."

Danny looked abit perplexed, "I understand the amnesia bit,"

"Basically the type of amnesia she has means she has lost the last 2 years of her life, she's lost those pre-existing memories, as you know she thinks she's here for a rabies outbreak."

"Well what am I supposed to do? There's no outbreak at leopards den, her daughter is 2 years older for god's sake!" frustration caused my voice to grow more heated.

He glanced at Alice she had heard muffled voices and glanced towards the door, he quickly looked away. He softened his voice,

"I can't lie to her, won't lie to her. In our 2 years together I've never lied and I'm not starting now!" my voice started to rise again.

"How long will this last?" I asked after I composed myself.

"The period of recovery is related to the degree of the injury, in other words the worse the injury the longer the amnesia, unfortunately there's no way of knowing how long this will last, hours days or even weeks."

I saw the look in his eyes.

"Is there a chance he'll never regain her memory?"

He paused, "We're not saying that Mr Trevanion." We were back to formalities, this was bad.

"Ok so what are you going to do to make sure that doesn't happen?" I asked. She had to regain her memory.

"We want you to take her home, see familiar faces, and people ect. If she's not showing improvement after a week we'll start the cognitive rehabilitation. We must warn you, she may have problems concentrating and trouble organising thoughts."

"Oh great, this paired with the fact that she has no idea who, I am, where we live and that we're due to be married in 2 months time!"

"It might be best if you don't tell her about the wedding, let her settle in first, an information overload could just repress her more."

I've not got to withhold information to my FIANCE about our own wedding! This really couldn't get any worse!

"Danny, we haven't told her about her amnesia yet, we were waiting to see if she remembered you, it will be best coming from someone she knows and trusts."

It was the last word that got me, "Trusts, TRUSTS" I bellowed. She doesn't know me from Adam and as for trusting me, I destroyed that by grabbing her I'm a stranger to her, she doesn't know me! I seriously doubt she trusts me; she's a very private, independent person. It was hard enough to get her to open up the first time." I slumped down in the chair and held my head in my hands.

"Earn it then."

Oh God I can't do this, I wandered how many times I'd thought that during this conversation. I've got to try, I can't lose Alice, I love her and Charlotte. I've got to try. "Ok, I'll try." I mutter.

I walk back into Alice's room and sit down.

She smiles at me; she looks so normal I almost forget she's got amnesia, the next words out of her mouth break my reverie,

"I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Look Alice…."

"Where's my daughter?" she asked interrupting me.

"Oh Charlotte's at home."

"Home?" she looked puzzled at me again.

Oh god this was hard, having to watch every word I said.

"She's at Leopards den, sorry slip of the tongue."

"Why is she there, I was on my way there when I crashed. Was she unhurt? I don't want her with strangers. I don't know you."

"ALICE." I snapped "Look there's no easy way to say this but you've got amnesia, you weren't on your way to leopards den to solve it, you did that 2 years ago! We've lived together as a family for the last 2 years. Me you and Charlotte."

Her brow furrowed, "You're wrong, you're crazy!"

"Your daughter Charlotte is nearly 12, I'm only telling you this because she'll be coming to see you tomorrow and I don't want to shock her, or you. The reason you're here is because you've been in a car accident and have some sort of amnesia." I exhaled and looked at her. She studied me quietly, it was very disconcerting for her to look at me like that, I felt shifty.

She folded her arms and leaned towards me, "You must think I'm stupid!"

"What!" I asked incredulous.

"Amnesia, you could have come up with a more credible story." he saw the mistrust in her blue eyes and it broke his heart. When had Alice ever been this mistrustful, this cynical? Do I know the real Alice? I jump out of my seat, I didn't like the ways my thoughts were headed.

"Look, I'm heading back to Leopards Den; I'll sort you some clean clothes and toiletries. I'll be back in the morning with Charlotte. I'll bring some pictures too, they might jog you memory.

She snorted and I flinched. "I'd love to say it's been a pleasure meeting you but…….." she trailed off.

"Just go to sleep Alice." he said his voice full of emotion, I'll see you later. He longed to kiss her goodbye but he knew he couldn't. She just didn't trust him.

*****

I sat outside Leopards Den in my truck. She doesn't remember me, his heart ached. She'd lost the last 2 years. Everything they'd been through together, poof just gone.

"What I am going to do? What if she doesn't remember Ever!" there only answer was the silence of the night. His heart sank. NO she'd got to remember and everything will go back to how it was before, we'll be happy again. He wasn't so sure. Dejected he walked inside the house; he dragged his feet across the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"Danny?" he heard his name and jumped.

"God Liv what you sitting in the dark for, you gave me the fright of my life." he stopped, he saw a slant of light illuminate her face, she'd been crying.

"Oh, Liv, what's the matter sweetheart?" he opened his arms and she dived into them.

"Is Alice dead?" she asked in a small voice. The voice reminded him of the 12 year old girl she'd been when they first moved here. In many ways she was still that little girl, losing her mother at a young age had scarred her terribly. Recently though he'd seen her blossom, especially since she and Alice had been getting along. That night with Thabo was sort of the turning point; it had made all the difference. Alice had trusted her to make the right decision whilst Danny would have gone after Thabo with his tranquilizer gun. After a long embrace he sat her opposite him.

"Alice is in hospital, she's sitting up talking," he trailed off. He didn't want to say she was ok because she wasn't she was far from ok.

"So she's fine, when can she come home?" he could see relief clearly etched into her face. God she looked so much like Sarah at that moment.

"She was in a car accident Liv, she's got amnesia." his voice faltered on the last word and a single tear slid down his cheek. "She doesn't remember me, doesn't trust me!" he'd held all his emotions in check all day but he couldn't any longer. More tears slid down and he didn't try to stop them.

"Excuse me Liv I've got stuff to do."

Olivia was worried, she'd never seen Danny like that before, when her mother had died, he was so heartbroken, grief stricken but somehow he'd carried on. Now he was losing Alice in a completely different way but the same somehow. She was going and she wasn't coming back. She saw Danny's shoulders slump as he walked into his and Alice's bedroom, he looked…… she searched for the right word, but it never came.

**A/N so sorry bout this chapter, I really hate it but couldn't write it any other way. The story will get better promise x thanks 4 reading.x**


	4. Do you remember?

Danny awoke slowly; his neck ached from it being in the same place too long. He tried to stretch and his long legs hung over the edge of the sofa. He couldn't face staying in his and Alice's room; every time he closed his eyes he'd seen the mistrust in her eyes. There were traces of Alice everywhere in that room, her perfume and brush on the dresser, her clothes hung next to his in the wardrobe. The mess in the corner of the room she needled him to tidy up hadn't been moved either. He looked at his watch, 5:30, he'd been asleep for an hour. His dream had been nice before the nightmare. He and Alice were in bed chatting and laughing, he'd reached for her and poof she'd disappeared. She suddenly appeared at the door. Her blue eyes full of hate, I'm leaving you Danny, I don't trust you. God he was getting soft, he hadn't even had nightmares after Sarah had died! He sat up and stretched his cramped muscles. No point going back to sleep, that nightmare still haunted him. He had a lot to do anyway. He had to get a bag sorted for Alice; he also had to speak to Charlotte. That task he was not looking forward to, Charlotte and Alice had a amazing relationship, it was like they were best friends at times. He supposed that was because of all the moving around when Charlotte was younger. How was he going to approach it, Oh charlotte pass the toast by the way your mum is in hospital with amnesia, don't worry she's only lost the last 2 years of her life have a nice day. He left the living room and sauntered into the bathroom, the first thing he saw was her soap sat next to his, he looked away.

Right first thing first, shower 2 sort a bag for Alice. 3 tell charlotte 4 convince Alice she can trust me. The final one seemed an impossible task. He had a quick shower and walked over to their bedroom with just his towel on, it was still early so he'd risked it. He never left the bathroom with just a towel on. He opened their bedroom door and was engulfed by Alice's scent, it was a faint flowery scent not too overpowering. He inhaled deeply letting Alice's scent fill his lungs and seep into his pores. He quickly realised what he was doing and pulled on his clothes and ran out of the bedroom, he knew he had to get out of there. It was 6:30 now and everyone was up, everyone except Charlotte.

"Good morning everyone." his voice sounded scratchy.

Dupe looked uncomfortable, and Olivia had dark smudges under her eyes.

"What's so good about it?" Olivia muttered.

Danny ignored her comment. "Liv, would you help me sort a bag for Alice? I said I'd take some stuff to help her look beautiful, not that she needs it." I don't know why I'm putting on a brave face everyone knows what I'm feeling. Alice is leaving; she's leaving because the women I love always leave eventually.

"Sure," she replied. "Let's do it now I'm not hungry."

"Ok." we head towards my bedroom Olivia sense my hesitation.

"You know Danny if you need to do something else like feed the animals or something I can do this."

"Oh Liv." She's given me an excuse trying to spare my feelings. "It's ok Liv, thanks anyway."

We walk in and I grab a overnight bag from the closet, I then throw in her brush and perfume while Olivia looks through the wardrobe. She pulls out a grey sleeveless top and brown khaki jeans. My heart almost stops.

"How 'bout these Danny?" she couldn't have known, she was in England at the time. Those were the clothes Alice wore when she first told me she loved me, I suddenly felt a little bit sick. "Eh sure." I coughed. I didn't want Olivia to see how the clothes had affected me

"You know what Liv, can you finish I do need to see to those animals."

I stalked out of the room; I saw Olivia's compassionate eyes as I passed.

I went to the surgery, nothing important to do today. Good I wanted to spend all day with Alice. I fed all the animals and dispensed medication. I looked across the room and saw a wisp of lace peeking from under the operating table. So that's where they went, I smiled. Alice and I had been abit amorous 2 days ago in here, she'd lost her underwear, we'd looked everywhere giggling like teenagers as we did so. In the end she went without and tortured me with suggestive looks throughout dinner. I remember wanting to drag her to our bedroom. If anyone asked us what we had for dinner that day, I really wouldn't be able to tell all I remember is Alice's wicked smile and eye's like molten lava. I grabbed the underwear and stuffed them in a drawer; I'd deal with them later. Right now I had a 12 year old child heart to break.

I walked to the house and Charlotte was chomping on cereal.

"Hey Danny." she said chirpily.

"Hope you don't mind but I'm going shopping with Amina today and her mother." she carried on chatting; she hadn't noticed everyone passing looks around the table.

"Charlotte, you can't go shopping today."

"Why - mom said it was fine the other day?"

"Your mums in hospital Charlotte, she wants to see you."

Charlotte slowly looked at everyone around the table, they all looked away, her eyes reached me they were full of tears.

"Is she dying?"

"Oh no Charlie, c'mere, I'm sorry I sounded so dire. She's hit her head and has amnesia."

Dupe didn't look surprised; Liv must have filled him in.

"You mean she doesn't remember me?" her voice was wobbly.

"Oh darling of course she does, she just can't remember the last 2 years that's all."

"But Danny we've lived here for 2 years.

I inhale deeply, "Yeah I know!"

"Oh Danny don't worry, we'll make her remember me and you together!" she sounded so confident; I wish I felt the same.

I grabbed couple of photo albums from the shelf in the living room. I flicked through and picked a few pictures. Not too many I plan on looking through them with Alice when we she comes home. I stare at the picture of the two of us standing in front of some elephants. She loved that picture, should I take it? No I'm not going to rush her. I grab a group picture of all of us. One of all the kids together, one of Dupe Caroline and Georgina. I turned the page and my eyes settled on the picture with the 3 of us when she first came here. I decide to take that one. I picked my pictures up and stuff them in the overnight bag.

"You ready Charlie."

"Yeah Danny coming - you wanna take this too." it was a picture of Alice's giraffe.

"Thanks Charlie." I said and ruffled her hair.

"Oh Danny I'd just finished that!"

Typical twelve year old girl.

I didn't bother with the reception today; I just went straight up to Alice's room. I reach for the door knob and hesitate slightly. C'mon Danny he who hesitates is lost. I think to myself.

"You ok Danny?"

"Yeah Charlie." I go to ruffle her hair again.

"Don't you dare! We both were laughing as we enter Alice's room.

"Have I ever told you, you remind me of Olivia?"

"Hey! Don't insult me." laughed Charlotte.

We both look at Alice sitting on her bed. She was looking at me funny again. Wondering how I'm so close to Charlotte I suppose.

"Hey mum, how you?"

"I'm ok Charlie, although I do remember you a lot shorter."

"So your memories still gone?" she asked

"I didn't forget you though."

Danny stood apart. He watched while Charlotte and Alice chatted. Charlotte had tried to involve him but Alice answered with single syllable answers.

"It's ok." I mouth to Charlotte.

Charlotte spent 45 minutes with her mum; she then said she wanted to go to the café.

"You wanna come Danny?"

"No I'll just stay with your mum awhile ok?"

"Ok, I'll meet you back here when I'm ready to go." She smiled at us "I'm glad your ok mum and hugged her tight.

"Ok Charlie, see you in abit."

Charlotte left the room and Alice surveyed me with narrowed eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you here, I thought I made it clear yesterday I don't want you here!"

I ignored her last comment, "I've brought you pictures to look at." I pulled them out of the bag and handed them to here. All except the one with the three of us she was still abit hostile though God knows why.

"Ok, I've got them you can go now."

I stand up and Alice's eyes widen when I go to walk away, I walk over to the chair in the opposite end of the room and sat down. I hear her grumbling but she didn't tell me to leave again which is a start.

I watch her as she slowly looks at the picture. I watch her face for any clue she recognises anyone.

"Ok I'll give, who are these people?"

I walk over and sit on the edge of her bed.

"This here is Mr Du Plesiss, we call him Dupe, his wife Caroline and her sister Georgina. Caroline and Georgina are in England at the moment. This picture was taken last year on family day." the day we announced that we were a couple, although I held that information back.

"Oh ok."

"Anything?" I asked hopefully.

"No," she looked at me - annoyed.

She looked at the picture of Rosie, Max, Evan Olivia and Charlotte. I saw a flicker of recognition as her eyes passed over Olivia.

"Do I know this girl?" she asked

"Yeah she's my stepdaughter. What do you remember?"

"Just impressions - she hates me, am I right?"

Danny stalled, "Hate is such a strong word, she just dis-liked you with a passion. Your fine now though."

"Alice smiled and my heart lifted.

"Who's the pretty one with the brown eyes?"

"Oh, that's Rosie my daughter." He gazed at the picture, his face full of pride. "You had met her; she's off to Cape Town at the moment now though studying to be a vet."

"Oh." he felt Alice retreating from him again.

"There's my giraffe!"

She looked up shocked. "Where'd that come from?"

"I dunno" I hugged her gently and she stiffened again.

"Danny!"

"I'm sorry I was happy for you and got carried away."

"Look Danny just coz your close to my daughter and we had a past relationship meanings nothing, I don't remember!"

The nothing remark cut deep, I couldn't take it anymore, "Tell you what I'll wait for Charlotte outside ok. " I walked towards the door,

"Alice, Why don't you trust me What have I done?"

"I don't know Danny I just feel inside that you could hurt me and no man is ever going to hurt me again EVER!"

The old Alice knew he'd never hurt her, be patient Danny she just needs time. My heart felt a bit lighter after that information.

**A/N here's the thing, I know Alice is being mean and I hate having to write her like this but u see why later. The reason I use for her being mean to Danny is she knows subconsciously he can hurt her so she's hurting him first. Sorry I felt the need to explain that it took me long enough to work it out lol.**


	5. Broken

"Mr Trevanion?" I was sat outside Alice's room considering what to do, I'm a patient man but Alice would test the patience of a saint, God knows he loves her but he couldn't take much more of this, it just hurt too much, it was like she knew exactly what to say to hurt him. The truth of the matter was that she did know how to hurt him but had forgotten.

"Yeah doctor how can I help you?" he asked sarcastically, he was tired but too wired to rest.

"Alice's CAT scan came back clear. No abnormalities with the brain she can go home today."

"Whoa, hold it right there, you need to speak to Alice about this! Leopards Den isn't home to her now!"

"All her memories are there Mr Trevanion, just give it a chance."

"Yeah and I'm there too and for whatever reason Alice believes I'm some sort of psychopath who wants to harm her so I've got no problem taking her, just convince her to come."

"Already done." he looked smug. Danny frowned.

"Look doctor I love Alice more than anything on this earth but I can't deal with this anymore, do you know what it's like to look in the eyes of the person you love and see mistrust, and even fear. It's not easy and I can't cope with it anymore, I love her too much to end up hating her but the way she is treating me it may end up that way. I'm not willing to chance it! The way she stares at me, God I feel like I'm about to be interrogated." he dragged his hand through his hair in frustration. What the hell had Rowan and her father done to her, if they were here right now he'd kill them with his bare hands.

Charlottes slips around the corner, "I'm just going to say goodbye to mum Danny, I'll be right out." Charlotte reaches for the door handle but the doctor stops her, "You must be Charlotte, I'm your mum's doctor, and she's got the all clear to go home today!"

"Really?" shrieked Charlotte. "C'mon Danny let's go tell mum the good news."

Danny shot the doctor a dirty look. "I'm not happy about this" he rasped too low for Charlotte to hear. "We'll kill each other by the end of the week, or shall I say, she'll kill me and call it self defence." The doctor chuckled. "Just make sure you ask for me I'll patch you up."

"I'm glad you find this amusing." Danny could feel fatigue weighing heavy on him. He walked into Alice's room, he was too tired to deal with her but he had no choice, he felt moody and surly. He looked at the floor while Charlotte chatted to Alice.

"Once you get home mum you'll be fine, just wait and see you'll be better in no time."

As Charlotte packed Alice's things Alice and Danny shot dagger looks at one another.

"C'mon Charlie, lets take your mums stuff to the car." Danny said.

"You need to wait for her medication, I'll wait for you in the car, I need to head to the ladies anyway so you may aswell wait with mum."

Danny looked at Alice, the way he felt he didn't want to be in the same continent as her, he was just too tired, he tried to act like everything was fine. He exhaled wearily, "Ok Charlie." he was sick of trying to make everyone happy. Charlotte walked away.

"You planned this!" Alice sniped.

"Yeah your right Alice," he snapped." I crashed your truck give you amnesia and now I get to take you back to leopards den to torture you til your memory comes back! To be honest Alice I don't want you there either!" he'd finally had all he could take he stormed away, "You know what I can't even look at you right now Alice" He opened his mouth to add, The thing is I love you so much but your killing me, but didn't what would be the point, she'd only accuse him of emotional blackmail trying to make her feel guilty. God his head hurt. He needed to get to bed.

He'd only walked a few steps when he stopped he was breathing hard Alice could see the gulps of air by the way his back was moving.

"Danny," she said softly. "I'm sorry, I haven't considered your feelings here, you've got to believe me I don't want to hurt you."

Alice had tried but he wasn't in the mood for it, "Well you could've fooled me, tell you what, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. I'm sick of trying with you, I care but what's the point no matter what I do you'll never trust me!" his heart was shattering into tiny pieces as he spoke but he ignored it. This was it they were over - finished, it's for the best she's too good for me anyway he thought. Alice's tablets are prepared and they go to meet Charlotte at the truck. Charlotte could feel the tension between them.

"Mom - Danny, everything ok? Her eyes popped between the two of them.

"Yeah, sure Charlie, just eager to get to Leopards Den." Charlotte didn't notice her mum hadn't called Leopards Den home but Danny had. He drove quickly but safely, he just wanted to go home and climb into bed wake up tomorrow and realise this wasn't happening but it was.


	6. passions reawakened?

A few days had passed. At times she felt little flashes of things. She knew she loved her giraffe and felt a great gratitude towards it but she didn't know why. She'd also had flashes of Rowan being attacked by a lion, then him standing by a black leopard. It was so infuriating, it's like all these puzzles were mixed in the same box and she couldn't sort them out! The worst had been her nightmare last night, she'd been in a storm she wasn't alone although she couldn't see who was with her. She was scared but not for herself, Charlie possibly, had to be there's no one else she loved that much. She'd woke up drenched with sweat. She wanted to discuss these with Danny, but he avoided her whenever possible. It was weird she didn't trust him, well that wasn't true she did trust him a little and even cared abit she was just afraid more of herself than him. She was just confused. The time away was getting to her though, she missed looking in his green eyes, no matter the look on his face they were always warm and gentle. She ached to see his smile, he was a good man she knew that. She smiled without even realising it, oh God I'm falling for him, No! I'm not I'm just confused. She didn't quite believe herself though.

Dupe walked into the study and saw her concentrating,

"If you frowned any harder your face would break!" he said.

"Oh Mr Du Plessis you startled me." She said after she'd jumped.

"Ach woman don't call me that woman you scare me." he chuckled.

"Ok then Anders."

"Oh that's worse!" Just don't call me anything, anyways back to the reason I'm here, can we talk?"

"Yeah sure," she said. "What's up?"

"What's going on with you and Danny?" he asked.

Her forehead creased into a frown, "Nothing, Why?"

"Coz he's acting like an elephant with a sore tooth, bad combination!"

"I haven't said or done anything to Danny, to be honest he's avoiding me, he hasn't spoke to me in over 3 days." Dupe saw the look on her face and held back a smile, she might not know it but she missed him. Her eyes said it all, they were still the endless shade of blue but they were duller somehow. It was obvious she fell for him again hard, God he sounded like Olivia. He'd better stop watching those soap operas he never watches on the afternoon!

"He loves you Alice, he just hurt give him time."

"Look I'm sorry I don't remember those feelings!" she might not remember them but she wasn't denying them anymore YES! He had to leave her alone for abit, he knew from past experience that pushing them together didn't work, he just had top bide his time.

"Look Dupe I'm confus…. She didn't finish, "Got a headache." she countered. I'm gonna go for a lie down." she left the study.

Dupe knew what she'd been about to say, that she was confused! Well his work here was done, she's so close to admitting her feelings he could feel it. He smiled to himself, he was good!

God she was on an emotional rollercoaster her and she had no-one to talk to, her head ached with all the thoughts pulsing through it. She wanted to scream. She just had an idea, the house was quiet, she crept to the phone and dialled a number, she got an automated voice saying she was being re-directed it rang.

"Alice." Danny shouted through the house. He walked into the hallway and saw her quickly put the phone down and smile at him. This was the first real smile he'd had since before her accident, all it took was 3 days worth of agony, not talking or smiling or even looking at her. God it had hurt but he'd done it, it had killed him but he'd done it.

"Hey Danny, What's up? She asked.

"I need you in the surgery, I'm about to perform surgery and I might need you to breathe for the lioness, we've had problems with her before, I'd ask Dupe but he seems to have mysteriously dis-appeared." nothing mysterious about it he'd looked for an excuse to push them together for ages.

"Yeah sure, I've been anxious to get back to work."

"You sure you're ok to do it, what about your arm."

She wiggled her arm in her sling, "It's a lot better should be able to take sling off tomorrow or next day." she smiled at him, she then looked in his eyes and realised he looked tired he was always up late at night and early in the morning. She felt a pang of worry.

"Danny, you ok?"

He arched a brow at her.

"Let's just see to the lioness shall we?"

It had hurt when he'd dismissed her like that, wait I don't care she reminded herself. This is how I want it!

They walked down to the surgery together yet the mental distance seemed miles apart. They scrubbed up and he started. Everything went fine, it seemed she wasn't needed.

"Thanks anyway Alice, it was nice working with you again."

"Yeah right!" she said and stalked out of the surgery.

He'd walked into his office, the lioness was recovering in the recovery area and he was scrubbed up clean again. Too bad he just couldn't wash Alice from his heart, He still loved her, he hadn't been lying having her back in here with him had felt right. All the sleepless nights were catching up to him but that damn nightmare kept coming! He was catching less sleep each night he was running on adrenaline. He sank down in his chair and made the appropriate notes for the lion. His eyes and head suddenly felt incredibly heavy, he suddenly lost the ability to hold his head up, he'd just rest his head here just for a minute.

Alice looks for her watch, "I must've left it in the surgery." the lights were still on; Danny had been down there for over an hour after she'd left. She walked down and went over to the sink to retrieve her watch. It was quiet in here, too quiet, oh god had the lion woke up and mauled Danny, she ran to the office to grab the rifle that's stored in there for emergencies and saw him. He looked so adorable asleep. So much younger, she could see the stress he'd been under. Stress she'd caused. I'm sorry Danny she thought she was going to tell him too when she woke him up.

"Danny" she whispered. He was clearly out cold. She knelt down on her knees and nudged him, "Danny, she said slightly louder. He's not usually this hard to wake up. "Oh God how do I know that?" these random memories were annoying her. Danny suddenly moaned in his sleep and said love you Alice ever so slightly. She jumped back startled and fell back she yelped.

"Ouch!" she said. Danny jumped up and noticed her.

"You were asleep and I tried to wake you." she looked at him sheepishly. He grinned at her obviously still half asleep, god she'd missed that smile!

"C'mere let me help you up," he reaches under her arms and lifts her gently; he didn't want to pull up for fear of hurting her arm. Suddenly they were face to face, neither moved, neither blinked they just stared at each other. Then completely in unison they moved their heads, slowly towards each other, their lips touched, just for a second. It was the smallest of kisses but Alice felt tingles he tried to pull away but she held him tight. Suddenly Danny moved his head and devoured her mouth, he threaded his fingers through her hair and pushed her back against a wall. They hear Dupe calling and Danny pulls away. He backs away quickly, "I'm…It was just…I've gotta go." he stammered.

Alice just stood there in shock, he'd never kissed her like that before, she'd never forget a kiss like that.

"Wow." she murmured lightly. She composed her self and walked outside.

She saw Danny motioning angry at a man on the veranda, "Oh no! This was her fault. She ran up to the house and went to talk to Danny, he stopped her with a look, there was such contempt on his face he then stalked into the house leaving her alone on the veranda with her visitor.

"Hello Terry." she said. The man she'd telephoned earlier had arrived.


	7. Lies and deceit

"Hello Alice, as soon as I knew you were in trouble, I came straight away. He tried to hug me but I side stepped him. I may be confused about my feelings for Danny but I know that my love for Terry had died along time ago, that's if I had loved him at all! I couldn't help comparing him too Danny, he didn't even measure to half.

"Terry," I started but he pounced on me and kissed me.

"What ARE you doing???" she pulled away and barked at him.

"I thought that's why you rang me; I thought you wanted to give us another chance!"

She looked at him like he was stupid, then it dawned on her, the look in Danny's eyes oh god he thought that too!

"Terry, I phoned you because I needed someone to talk to, I felt like my head was going to explode! Not ONCE did I ask you to come down here!!! Look I think it's best if you leave - NOW!"

"Ok Alice I'll leave for now, but I'll be back I'm not leaving without you this time."

"Here's my mobile number, phone me at any time day or night!"

"Go Terry!" I stressed

God what had she been thinking phoning Terry, he had explained over the phone about what had happened at Leopards Den he'd told her how she wanted to stay with Danny and he'd said he was fine with it. She had no idea he still harboured hopes of a relationship with her! That final line he said sounded ominous, it sounded like a threat. He'd jumped in his range rover and left. She looked at the card he'd thrust into her hand, she wouldn't need it she never wanted to speak to him again! She crumpled it into a ball but didn't throw it away.

Things were in such a mess, I finally admit to myself that I fell for Danny, God that was such a tame word to explain what she felt. She loved him. She had loved him all along. Well not when he'd first told her about the amnesia. She first felt it when he'd been showing her the pictures in the hospital, it had been the way he'd spoke about Rosie and the look in his eyes that had done it. That was why she started pushing him away and being nasty, God she was such an idiot. The best person she'd ever had in her life and she treats him like that! She walked into the house and walked into the study, Danny was sat on a chair one fist clenched his other hand was holding a picture.

"Danny,"

He didn't move his head; he raised his eyes so they were looking straight at her, the warm and gentle green eyes now sparked fire.

"What do you want?" his tone was angry.

"I want to talk to you."

"What you wanna mess with my head some more, you getting a big kick out of this. One minute you hate me, then you kiss me then Terry shows up!!!! Oh go on just put Danny's heart in a blender! I'm not gonna be your plaything anymore Alice. No way so whatever you've got to say I don't want to hear it just leave me alone!" he put the picture down and walked out of the study she heard him walk into the kitchen then she heard a door slam. God she had a habit of messing things up. She walked over to look at the picture he was looking at. It was one of the 3 of them her Danny and Charlotte. Danny had his arm around her waist and was looking deep into her eyes, she was doing the same, Charlotte was stood beside her mum laughing while she was looking at them. The look in her eyes, God no wonder he hates me, I'd hate me too if I was him. She had went from I love you to I don't trust you in one fast swoop.

Dupe walked in, he had a half finished bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Alice if you don't love him fine but don't mess with him!" Dupe said sharply.

"I'm not messing with him Dupe."

"What do you call Terry turning up? You may not remember your feelings but remember his feelings are still there. They are real and still strong, as much as he covers them up! I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. Not even Sarah, his other wife. He'd elaborated when she'd looked confused.

"I tried to talk to him Dupe but he doesn't want to hear it.""Can you blame him, you were due to be married in under 2 months and your ex boyfriend turns up!"

Alice gasped and her mouth gaped, "Married????" No-one told me."

"Danny told us not to tell you, he didn't want to rush you but I think it's well past time. Come with me."

He pulled her into Olivia's room, he opened her closet and motioned inside,

"Here's your dress." it was baby blue, it was fairly thin at the bodice which would emphasize the curves. It flared a little bit at the feet. It was plain no beads or sequins but it was absolutely stunning.

"Oh God it's beautiful!"

"He wanted baby blue to match your eyes! Now tell me you'd understand," he stated. "We know you've got amnesia but you're killing him and I can't stand to se him like that. Sort it out Alice, start thinking of Danny's feelings too!" he left me in Olivia's room looking at my dress.

We were engaged! She took one last look at her dress then closed the closet, she left Olivia's room and walked into hers. She lay on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Neither Dupe nor Alice had noticed the man listening at the window. Terry smiled, he now had the ammunition he needed to make Alice his.

*****

It was a sunny day, animals were all around them, Danny was shouting to her asking for ivormectin, he wanted to sort a problem with the giraffes. She was busy but she'd agreed to get it for him. She looked in the bag and pulled out a blue velvet box, she smiled as she opened it. When she turned around she saw Danny holding a bunch of roses.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" he removed the ring from the box and held it up to her.

"Alice Collins, will you marry me?"

"Danny," she said looking at Olivia.

"Doing it this way was my idea; Danny wanted to propose over dinner, that is sooo rubbish!" Olivia said.

"Well, in that case, I'd love to marry you!" they both laughed as Danny placed the ring on her finger, he got up and kisses her passionately. He then grabbed her hand and then ran to release some animals. They counted down, "3,2,1 yeah!!!!! The animals were released and ran into the distance.

Danny had his arms around my shoulders, I lifted my hand and we admired the ring on my finger, I then grabbed the hand that was on my shoulder and she turned to him, they kissed deeply, lovingly. Her dream was interrupted by banging, was that a dream or a memory, she didn't spend too long thinking about it, her head was splitting! She dressed quickly and walked on wobbly legs to the kitchen to find some aspirin. She didn't hear the voices outside.

Danny was not in the mood this morning! He didn't usually drink heavily but last night he'd needed something. He'd wanted to block everything out until he'd had a decent nights sleep. 2 small shots of whiskey had turned into half a bottle. He couldn't remember what he'd drank after that. God he hoped he wasn't turning into Dupe! He went into the kitchen and grabbed the aspirin; he poured 3 into his hand and swallowed them with a gulp of coffee. He then sat on the veranda letting the sun seep into his bones his eyes drifted closed. He opened his eyes when he heard an engine. His eyes narrowed and his mouth pursed into a line.

"Get out of here Terry, there's nothing for you here!"

Terry stomped up the stairs, each step echoed throughout the house.

"I'm here for Alice."

"You talk about her like she's a possession, if Alice wants to go with you she will but don't expect her to run when called." Danny said.

"You don't understand Danny, she doesn't love you - she told me on the phone. She remembers everything about the wedding about it all! She doesn't feel like she can go through with it she said she knows she's making a mistake. It's why she's been treating you badly she wants you to send her away so she doesn't feel bad about not wanting to marry you."

Danny looked scared, then all he felt was anger. It coursed through his veins.

He stood up and went for Terry, "You lying piece of…

Terry stood his ground, "Go-on Danny, but you know deep down its true! She wants you to tell her to leave!"

The sad thing, deep in his heart he felt it was true. It all made sense now god he was blind. He just hadn't wanted to see it. Why couldn't she have just told him, it's not like he would've kept her prisoner.

He hadn't noticed the smile Terry had as he left. He was numb.

Alice walked outside, "Danny do you know where the aspirin is?"

Danny heard Terry's voice in his head, he wants you to tell her to go, echoed over and over in his head. Well looks like she was going to get what she wanted.

"Yeah Alice it's right here!" he snapped.

Alice paled and winced her head really hurt, "Could you not shout Danny please my head feels like someone is in there with a hammer!"

"Well if it's too loud here maybe you should just leave!"

"Do you mean that Danny?" she was stood as still as a statue looking at him. The silence was deafening. "I suppose I'll take that as a yes." her eyes filled with tears she grabbed the aspirin off the table and stalked into the house. "Charlotte, love sort your stuff, we're leaving today!"

Charlotte looked shocked. "But mum"

"I'm sorry Charlie, no buts we've got to go, I'll explain later."

**a/n this chapter has been split into 2, dnt like long chapters so sorry 4 wot i've done to danny and alice bt keep reading please!!!!!!!!! there just mite b a happy ending in the final chapter! ;) that will be up 2moro **


	8. Leaving?

God what a fool I've been, I go and fall for him again, she grabbed items of clothes and jammed them in her suitcase. She was so stupid to trust him, she should have followed her instincts. Strike 4 for Alice, yet another man you love betrays you, what broke her hart more was it was her fault too. She'd been ready to sit and talk to him. Tell him she was sorry, that she loved him, that she wished she'd never treated him that way. Looks like he doesn't feel the same. The tears continue to fall. She looked at her dresser and saw Terry's crumpled card on there. I wonder if he'll give me a lift to the airport, I'm going home to Scotland, I have friends there she'll go home get herself settled and start over - alone.

She picks up the phone and rings him, "Terry" she said when he picked up. "Can you give, me a lift to the airport?" there's a pause. "No Terry I don't want to talk about it!" another pause."Ok, I'll see you in an hour."

"What's going on Alice?" Olivia asked, "Charlottes crying in her room."

"On no - I'm sorry Liv Danny's asked me to leave so I'm heading back to Scotland with Charlotte. You're a nice person Liv, believe or not but I'll miss you." She embraced her quickly. "I need to see to Charlotte. Goodbye Liv."

Olivia had to do something, she had the perfect idea, she slipped something into Alice's backpack.

"I hope this works." she said as she slipped out of Alice's room.

*****

Alice looked into her tearful daughter eyes. "Why do we have to leave mum?"

"Danny doesn't want me here with him, so I'm going back to Scotland, I want to spend some time with family."

"But mum our family's here, you love Danny, I know you do. You were so perfect together. Please mum I don't want to leave we've got to stay."

"I'm sorry Charlie, but it's not just my decision, terry will be here in less than an hour to pick us up, say your goodbye's sweetie and I'll see you on the veranda."

"I'm not going," she said stubbornly.

"Charlie, this isn't up for discussion, we've leaving."

Alice left Charlottes room, her headache had reached mammoth proportions. She closed her eyes as a shaft of pain filled her head. She seen stars in front of her eyes which were closed after a minute the pain receded. She returned to her room to finish packing.

Danny was sat in the living room.

"Danny" Charlotte spoke to him.

"Yeah sweetheart."

"Do you really want us to go?"

"Look Charlie," he said in a soft voice. "I know you feel all grown up at 12 but you still don't fully understand adult relationships. Me and your mum, our relationship has been under presure because of different things. But no matter what Charlie I'll always be here for you. You need anything and I'm here." he hugged her.

"What happens if I'm in Scotland? That's where mums going, I don't want to go to Scotland Danny, I want to stay here with you."

"Charlie, you could go to the other end of the earth and I'd still be here for you, no matter where you go I'm only a phone call away." he said.

"Can't you just ask mum to stay and maybe we'd all be happy again." she looked hopeful

"I wish it was that simple sweetheart, I'm sorry Charlie I'm gonna miss you so much. You'd better go and say goodbye to everyone else" he hugged her tight. "I love you. angel" he started to get choked up.

"Me too Danny." she left the room, he wiped his eyes, here was still one thing he had to do. He removed a blue velvet box from the safe and went in search of Alice.

He found her in her room; she was sat on a chair clutching her head.

She looked up as he entered.

"Please Danny," she pleaded. "I don't want to argue. This is hard enough as it is."

"I didn't want you to leave without this." he said and handed the box to her.

She felt a wave of de ja vu. This was the ring in her dream.

"It's yours Alice, always has been, I meant every word I ever said to you, I'm just sorry we couldn't make this work."

Alice walked over and kissed his cheek, "I can't take this Danny."

"Please Alice, just take it I have no use for it anymore." he started to walk away.

"Danny, I'm sorry too, for everything, especially the way I treated you. I just want to tell you that I love you, I always will." Danny stopped while she spoke but carried on walking when she finished. Well she'd tried. She placed the ring in her bag and picked up her bags.

"C'mon Charlie, time to go."

She walked out of her room with her bags. They walked out of the house onto the veranda. everybody was standing there. They all hugged Charlotte and told her to phone as soon as they arrived. Nomsa and Olivia had tears in their eyes.

"I never had a little sister so I suppose I'll adopt you." Olivia said her voice thick with tears.

"Thanks Livvie, you're the best." Charlotte and Olivia hugged, "I'll email you."

Dupe nudged Danny; Danny just ignored him and walked inside the house. Alice watched him walk away, well she'd put her heart on the line in the house and he'd ignored her.

"Right ok bye guys. We'll miss you."

We climb in the car and drive off.

Danny couldn't bear to watch them drive away; he noticed a picture of him and Alice n the wall. So happy, so in love. It had been the day of the dance to celebrate the opening of the school. She'd been wearing her yellow dress, her hair was hanging god she'd been breath taking. In the picture she'd been on her tiptoes just about to kiss him. The look in her eyes said pure love, she'd wore that look earlier when she said she loved him too. Too bad it was lies. He couldn't stand to look at the picture anymore he threw it across the room and it shattered into pieces just like his heart.


	9. Off to the airport

Alice and Charlotte were riding in Terry's car.

"Can I talk to you Alice?" Terry asked.

"You needn't bother Terry, your wasting your time. She loves Danny, you don't even come close!" Terry shot Charlotte a look. Alice just continued looking out of the window. Everything reminded her of Danny, the green grass was his eyes. The rolling his were his adorable crooked smile. God but she missed him. She'd tried but he ignored her, what more could she have done. She supposed she could have thrown herself at his feet but she was far too proud to do that. She loved him but there's only so much humiliation one person can take.

Charlotte carried on, "It's true though isn't it mum, Terry you're just a jerk! Danny's 500 million times the man YOU are."

"Charlotte I'm warning you!" Terry warned.

Alice's head whipped round and her eyes were deadly. "Don't even go there Terry - Just don't! She's my daughter, and if you EVER threaten her again you'll need surgery to dislodge your family jewels from your tonsils!"

Charlotte grinned triumphantly. "And you young lady be quiet, stop provoking him!"

"You never used to mind Alice."

Alice shook her head at him. "Yes Terry I did you just never listened. God now I remember why I left, you just let us out here and we'll go to the nearest town and get a taxi."

"No need Alice; we're 5 minutes from the airport." Terry replied.

"So there's no need in me asking for some music on to divert this stimulating conversation." Charlotte asked sarcastically.

Alice shot her a look.

"Ok Ok," Charlotte smirked at Terry. "I'll listen to my ipod."

"When you get that?" Terry asked.

"Erm - none of your business Terreeeeee!" she put emphasis on the "e".

"Charlotte!" Alice warned.

"Ok mum - it was a present from my dad OK!"

"Dad???" Terry nearly choked.

"Charlotte, that was a present from Danny." Alice said.

"Yeah, well, he's the only man who's ever cared about me; he loves me and was there for me more than he EVER was! If I could have chosen a dad I would have chose him and now you're taking me away!" Tears filled her eyes and she looked out of the window, she sniffed and turned her ipod up, she didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Ok, we're here." Terry hurried around to open the door for Alice, but she'd already climbed out. Charlotte saw this and sniggered.

Alice noticed Terry's bags in the trunk, "Oh that's good timing is your flight leaving soon?"

"Yeah, I'm heading back to Namibia."

The 3 walked inside, Alice walked over to the information desk to see about the flights to Scotland.

Terry turned on Charlotte, "Charlotte stop this teenage crap! I'm going to talk to your mother about coming to Namibia with me. I'm warning you don't mess this up!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes at him and grinned cockily, "I seem to remember mum telling you not to threaten me." She laughed at him. "You know what I'll give you 10-1 odds that mum tells you to go to hell and you know what when she does please look at me coz I'll be on the floor laughing, you don't scare me Terry. You're an idiot you can't compete with Danny; you lost the first time you tried. He had mums heart then and still has it now and no matter where I turn up with mum I'm gonna be talking about Danny so much she'll beg me to stop! He's my dad Terry and I'm not leaving him behind!"

Terry looked at Charlotte, she'd changed from the 10 year old girl she'd been, she blossomed and definitely had her mum's fiery temper! But all was fair in love and war. He wasn't letting anything stand in the way of him and Alice. Suddenly Alice was approaching.

"Charlie, there's no flight to Scotland today, the next flight out is 7oclock tomorrow morning.""So we can go back to leopards den?" Charlotte said looking hopeful.

Terry walked over to the ticket office.

"Charlotte I thought I'd explained about this."

"Yeah mum you did but you're taking me from my home and I don't like it." Charlie had returned to stroppy teenaged mood again. She wasn't due to be a teenager for another 8 months, God help me!

The headache she had all day hadn't receded and arguing with Charlotte wasn't helping.

"Charlie will you go and get me a drink please, I'll wait here for you. I've got a headache."

"Ok mum I'm sorry if I'm making it worse.""Don't worry bout it sweetheart, that's what you're here for." they both laughed as Charlotte walked away.

Alice dug through her bag for the aspirin she had from leopards den, she asked Nomsa on the way out and she had pulled a half empty bottle from her pocket. As she'd hugged the woman she'd had tears in her eyes, she hadn't wanted to leave but nothing ever lasts forever! Her hands closed around something solid and she pulled it out. It was the ring box! She opened it and the diamond glinted in the sun. She noticed a small inscription on the band she squinted to read it. _All my love forever Danny x_

"Yeah right Danny - you left me pretty quickly, at the first hurdle!" she stuffed the ring back in her bag and looked inside, she found a sheet of paper. "Hmmm what's this?" she wondered. She sat down and unfolded it. She recognises Danny's handwriting. She begins to read.

_Ok, what can I say about Alice. I could make my vows about how brave, stubborn, intelligent considerate, witty and downright insane she is. I could take about how crazy she makes me but all of that couldn't even come close to the depth of emotion I feel when I look at her face. Alice to me is just perfection, she fits me she's the missing piece of my soul and when we are apart I feel like I'm not whole. I know that I would give up everything I have to be with her! No matter how crazy she makes me I just look at her face and I know that's there's no-one else I'd rather be with. I know I'm supposed to have a page full of vows here but I only have 3._

_1. Alice I promise to take care of you, love you and protect you always. I will forever cherish your love._

_2. Alice I make this commitment to you from deep within my heart. This vow will never be threatened and will strengthen with time. This love will forever live in my heart._

_3. Long ago Alice, you were just a dream and a prayer, today is the day my dream comes true. Alice my friend, my love today I give to you - ME._

"Oh, my God Danny, I love you too!" Alice hadn't expected the depth of emotions that gripped her as she had read the page. She finally realised how much Danny loved her, God he didn't love her he adored her! Suddenly she felt a piercing ache in the back of her head. She was suddenly bombarded with images. Her first meeting with Danny, everything they'd been through Terry, Vanessa the giraffe the storm. Danny's bad back, Rowan the lion and the leopard. Her and Danny breaking up and making up. The 2 proposals. She even remembered her crash, god she was stupid! Driving too fast, she'd just been dying to get home to Danny. Just like now. Charlotte returned with her drink, she handed it to her mother who took it and drank deeply.

"Mum, do you feel better now?" Charlotte asked. I still felt shaky and a little sick, the pain in my head had lessened although it was not completely gone.

"Just give me a minute Charlie." I asked.

"Oh God you remember don't you?" she asked. I nodded in reply.

"C'mon let's go phone Danny, you can make up now and everything will be fine." Charlotte's eyes sparkled until she noticed Terry walking towards us. "And you can get rid of this fool!" she said lowering her voice.

"You never used to feel that way about him, I thought you liked him." I said.

"I did past tense! He was fine until he took me from my home and is trying to drag us Namibia with him!"

"Charlotte he hasn't even……" Terry returned and I quieted.

"Look Alice I've spoke to the flight attendants and they have 2 spare spaces on the flight to Namibia, I want you to come with me, come with me and be my wife." Terry asked and stared at me waiting for my reply. Charlotte looked at me with her I told you so expression. I looked back at Terry.

"Are you out of your mind???? Never mind the fact that I'm in love with another man. I don't love you Terry I never did, I cared for you a lot but it was never love, your just not Danny. I'm sorry."

Charlotte grinned at him; again wearing her I told you so expression. I glanced over and shook my head, her face returned to neutral.

"But Danny obviously doesn't love you, he sent you away didn't he?"

I looked at him, my eyes narrowed, "Now how do you know that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Y…you told me," Terry stammered.

"No Terry, I didn't, you asked if I wanted to talk about it and I told you no." I said "Now how do you know!" I repeated, my heart was racing I knew what was coming.

"Fair enough I guessed, but what does it matter, he doesn't love you!"

"What have you done Terry!!!!!"

"Nothing." he repeated.

"Tell me!" I yelled.

"I made Danny see sense, he's not good enough for you - he could never give you what you deserve!" Terry spat at me.

"You did what?! How could you do that to me? I love him and broke his heart by leaving, and it's all your fault." my fists clenched and unclenched by my sides.

"No not my fault, I might have told him to tell you to leave but it was HIM who told you to leave not me, can't love you that much obviously.

"He would never have done it if doubt hadn't been placed in his head!" I saw red my hand suddenly flung from my side and landed on his jaw. Pain streaked through my fingers. I shook my hand but the pain was never ending. Terry was on the floor and Airport security came over and grabbed me. Oh great I'm going to be arrested and after that spend my time in prison in a sling. GREAT!!!

"Take my daughter to Leopards Den please; they'll take care of her there." I asked

"OK Miss now come with us please."


	10. At the station

2 hours had passed since Alice had left. All I could think about was when she'd said she loved me. It had somehow sounded like a plea. God if he was like this after 2 hours what was he going to be like after 2 days, 2 weeks? It didn't matter, she was still gone. He'd sent her away. He heard a car rambling and pull to a stop outside the front door. What was this they weren't expecting any deliveries. He walked outside and saw a police car and Charlotte jumped out of the back. Oh no, Alice was hurt again was his first thought.

"Oh Danny you should have seen mum, she was soooo cool!" Charlotte said excitedly. "He admitted everything and she BROKE his jaw! You should have seen it!" she exclaimed.

The police car drove off. Danny was lost Alice had been arrested, for breaking someone's jaw?

"Ok Charlie, it's great to see you but could you slow down and tell me what's going on?"

"Well, I'd been cheeking Terry all day; did I mention I hate him? He's such a jerk!" Danny smiled and Charlotte carried on." I think I'd annoyed mum so she asked me to get her a drink. I came back and mum was really pale, so I was like mum you ok? And she said she remembered everything. I was like yay we can go home now and then Terry came over and was like I love you Alice now Danny's out the way we can go to Namibia together and be happy. And mum was like you bastard, and punched him and broke his jaw. She's so cool! Sorry about the language Danny."

Danny was stunned. "What do you mean, Got Danny out of the way?"

"I dunno - he said something about you telling mum to go because you weren't good enough or something. Can I get a drink Danny?"

"Yeah sure." I motioned to the house with my hand.

Charlotte skipped inside shouting that she was back; I was still stood still stunned.

*****

Charlotte went in search of Olivia, c'mon I've got an idea. I need some stuff out of my bag. I grabbed a CD, placed in the CD player in the study and turned it up; I programmed it to play 2 songs and pressed play.

"Charlie you're a genius, if he doesn't run after her after hearing those songs I'll kill him myself!"

"Yeah!" she laughed. C'mon I'll give you all the details. You should have heard mum when he threatened me, she was brilliant!" the girls linked their arms and walked through the house.

"I'm glad your back Charlie, Dupes no good at girl talk." Olivia laughed.

"Me too, I just hope I stay this time." she said frowning.

"You will." Olivia said confidently. "Danny won't send Alice away twice in one day and if he does I'm telling everyone I'm adopting you!" they smiled and went into the kitchen to talk.

*****

Danny heard the soft strains of music behind him; he was sat on the veranda by the study window. Charlie must have turned on the music, LOUD he thought. It was definitely music Charlie listened to, she listened to them almost religiously. The words started and without meaning to he listened.

_Do I cry, in the night?_

_Do I long to hold you tight?_

_And do I wake, wanting you?_

_Yes I do_

_Do I recall, everyday,_

_How you took my breath away?_

_Do I remember loving you?_

_Yes I d__o_

_Yes I do__ dream of all we had together_

_Yes it's true we lost it all forever_

_And do I pray anyway?_

_Yes I do_

_I don't live in the past_

_Wanting love that wouldn't last_

_I don't ache, like I used to_

_Yes I do_

_Yes I do dream of all we had together_

_Yes it's true we lost it all forever_

_And do I pray anyway?_

_Yes I do_

That song fit them so well, he thought, he would dream of her he knew he'd lost something special forever. God why did she have to listen to that song, it made him feel worse! The next song started and he ignored it, he could deal with anymore depressing music, he was depressed enough. Although he tried not to listen the music and words caught his attention.

_There you are, Standin' strong_

_I'm a leaf, Holdin' on_

_You believe like a child_

_in this fire running wild_

_Oh I love, How you see_

_Right to the heart of me_

_You're a waterfall, Washin' over me_

_I'm a thirsty man, Let me drink you in_

_For I am on my way, __You're a mountain top_

_When I reach for you, You love lifts me up_

_All I want is to be, Where you are_

_I'm the frozen ground, You're the warm sunlight_

_Shinin' down on me, Baby just in time_

_I have never been, In a love like this_

_Oh, you move my soul, Everytime we kiss_

_And I love how you heal_

_I can't believe how alive I feel_

_You're a waterfall, Washin' over me_

_I'm a thirsty man, Let me drink you in_

_For I am on my way, You're a mountain top_

_When I reach for you, You love lifts me up_

_All I want is to be, Where you are_

He listened to the song and a thought occurred to him, what was he doing? Alice loved him, he loved you Alice what more was there to say? He'd been too hurt to listen to her when she'd been leaving she'd tried but he'd pushed her away he'd been too focused on blocking out his own pain he'd never thought about hers! He had to go to her and talk to her! He jumped in his truck and it roared to life. He drove off.

Meanwhile in the kitchen… Olivia and Charlotte were sitting in the kitchen, the second song reached a crescendo they both counted down 5, 4,3,2,1. Suddenly they heard a car door slam and an engine start gravel spluttered as the wheels spun.

"See Charlotte pure Genius." both girls laughed.

*****

Danny arrived at the police station, "Hello, I'm here to see Alice Collins."

"If you'll wait 5 minutes sir, she's just about to be released. The gentleman involved didn't want to press charges. They are just looking at her hand." the officer said.

"Ok, Thank you." he replied and took a seat. 5 minutes passed, No Alice it was edging closer to 10 when a door opened and Alice walked out. She was around the corner and she couldn't see him they stopped walking and chatted.

"You'll have to go and get this x-rayed, I can't tell if it's broken or not."

"Ok, thanks." Alice smiled at the officer.

"Take care and no more punching men in the airport!" the officer said smiling.

"Hey - he deserved it he tried to come between me and the man I love. I'll do worse if he tries again!" Alice said seriously.

Danny smiled at that comment.

"I really shouldn't be hearing this, Am I going to have to lock you up again?" the officer laughed.

"No, no I'll be good, promise." Alice said.

I walked around the corner and said, "I'll make sure of that."

Alice's smile slipped for a minute. "Danny? What are you doing here?"

"Charlotte told me what happened."

The officer walked away. "Goodbye Alice." she said Alice waved.

"You didn't just hear all that did you?" Alice asked nervously.

He nodded and a smile broke across his face.

"So you broke your hand for me?" he said cockily.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." She grinned at him "Can you drive me to the hospital I need to have this x-rayed."

"Sure, hop in."

They drove in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry." they said simultaneously.

"I'll go first!" Alice said.

"You remember!" Danny said.

She frowned at him, "How'd you know - did charlotte tell you?"

"No, well yeah she did but I'd know anyway your being bossy again." Danny said smiling.

"Hey!" she said and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Ow, I've got to stop doing that!!!"

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Hitting men, even though sometimes they do deserve it!" she said.

"But Danny seriously, I'm so sorry - I can't even tell you how rubbish I feel. God I never wanted to hurt you for anything but I did, many times. I don't blame you for hating me. I hate myself at the minute too. You, your my soul mate, my other half, the best part of me and I don't want to lose you! I can understand if you don't…"

Danny pulled the car over and killed the engine.

"you know what Alice, you talk too much!" he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. They both poured all their emotions into the kiss, all the heartbreak, love and passion. They stopped and rested their forehead on the other, their eyes were closed. They were both breathing hard.

"Alice."

"Mmmmm" was the only response she could muster at the moment, her brain had turned to mush.

"I'm sorry too, you tried to talk to me but I was too focused on my own heart breaking that I forgot that you had amnesia. Weird huh, that I forgot."

Alice smiled.

"Let's just take it a day at a time huh?"

"Yeah my thoughts exactly! Anyway, what you do to my daughter?"

Danny shook his head, "Nothing why."

"coz she defended you to the hilt with terry, she needled him mercilessly about you, she even called you dad."

"I knew I loved that girl."

"Do you mind that she called you dad?"

"Definitely not, I love her like my own, I was going to ask to adopt her after the marriage. I love you Alice, I'm so glad your back."

"Me too Danny, I love you always. C'mon lets get to the hospital. The pain pills are wearing off."

**A/N i know i used rascal flatts in my other story what can i say, i'm just addicted to them, they do great angsty songs :) added 1 final chapter at the end. :)**


	11. The future

**3 Months Later**

"C'mon Alice - you never usually take this long to get sorted to see your giraffe." Danny complained.

"Harley." Alice replied.

"What?" Danny asked.

"His name is Harley." Alice replied.

"Oh God you named him!"

"Well you and Dupe name the animals, why can't I?"

"Yeah, we name the tame ones! Harley is supposed to be wild!"

"I don't care - his name is Harley so there." she smiled over at him. "There ready."

He walked over and kissed her, "Have I told you I love you today?" Danny asked.

"No but neither have I so I'll let you off."

I love visiting this copy, it was the place they first kissed and professed their love. He started the car. It was also the place they were going to be married. They'd decided to postpone it but they were ready again. 2 months time and they be married, and nothing was going wrong this time, they went everywhere together. His surprise was that they were getting married here, Dupe was sorting everything for him Alice had no clue as to what was going on. He smiled, he couldn't wait. They had got over the amnesia incident pretty easily. It was just a small blip he'd told her. He stopped the truck.

"C'mon I've got the biggest urge to kiss you at our copy!" he told her.

"Oh you old romantic you."

"Oh Where's Harley?" Alice asked.

"We'll go look for him." They started walking through the bush.

"You know I never asked you how your memory came back. I just assumed it came back. Is that how it happened?"

"Well, not really. Turns out Liv gave me a little nudge."

"What'd you mean."

She put your vows in my bag, I read them and realised how much you truly loved me, when that happened my memories of you just flooded back."

"How did you Olivia did it, I could have!" he said indignant.

"Nope it was Olivia, she told me. She also told me that Charlotte convinced you into coming after me."

"They didn't say a word to me about you."

"They didn't have to - do you remember the music playing?"

"Yeah" he said, Alice raised her hands in a gesture as if to say well. Realisation dawned, he looked at Alice and smiled.

"I knew I liked those girls. It's good they're close."

"Yeah" she replied. He carried on walking as he was looking at Alice.

"Danny look out!" he turned to late. Alice cringed as his head connected with the low hanging branch. He fell backwards and landed on his bum in the mud.

"Owwwwwwwwww" he said.

Danny look at me, well the skins broken but I don't think you'll need stitches. C'mon we'll find the giraffe later we'll get your head sorted."

"He looked at Alice and said, "Do I know you?" she looked at him and smiled, he smiled too.

"Ha-ha funny man. Nothings gonna stop this wedding. I love you Danny."

"Me too Alice. Anyway, I'll never get amnesia coz your unforgettable."

**A/N just want to say thanks to everyone who read through all the nasty chapters to the end i just love a happy ending. you guys r great x**


End file.
